The way you look at me
by Bloodysamurai
Summary: A GaaraSasu fic. A song inspired me to do this... and i almost cried while rereading it! at the end of this you will see a catchy preview of another fic. please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Hello sorry about my other fic!!! I cant get any ideas for it!!! I'm open for suggestions!! (Im talking about the charm of the Uchiha)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so sue me!! But if I did... Poor Sasuke and Gaara... evil grin

Summary: I got inspired while listening to the song "The way you look at me" by my favorite singer here in the Philippines!!! One shot! GaaraSasuke fic

"..." –Dialogue

...-Song lyrics

**The way you look at me**

Sasuke was lying down on his bed, relaxing from a week full of missions. While listening to his favorite CD Sir kakashi came in "Sasuke this came for you" handing Sasuke a letter "Who is it from?" asked Sasuke while opening the letter. "Gaara"

No one ever saw me like you do

all the things that I could add up to

I never knew just what a smile was worth

But your eyes say everything without a single word

Sasuke,

I know you find it strange for me to write to you, but this is the only way, for I can't tell you face to face coz I fear rejection.

Ever since I saw you I cant get you out of my mind. Every time I close my eyes it's your face I see. Try as I might, I cant get you out of my head. Uchiha, cant you see what you have done? I can't believe that of all people you the one who has this kind of effect on me. I really cant believe it Uchiha... but I think I have fallen in love with you...

There I said it couldn't believe your eyes can you... That's why I can't tell you face to face. I know it will be impossible for you to love me back because of my physical image and emotional absence. The only way I can refrain from thinking of you too much is leaving. That is the only way, I'm sorry. But I always want you to know that I will always love you without regrets and with all my heart... forever

-Gaara

Coz there's something in the way

You look at me

It's as if my heart knows

You're the missing piece

You made me believe that there's nothing

In this world I can't be

I never know what you see but theirs something in the way

You look at me

Sasuke was shocked of what he just read. Gaara loved him. How could he have been so naïve. All this time he too, was feeling something for the sand-nin but he has been too cowardly to admit it. Gaara on the other hand gathered enough strength to tell him even if not face to face. "Kakashi-sensei!!!" but now Gaara was leaving because Sasuke never told him anything "Yo! What's wrong with you?" he has to do something "What time is Gaara leaving?" before he loses the one he truly loves, before everything he has is again lost. "In 5 minutes" now he is running, every fiber of him hoping, praying that its not yet too late. Finally he arrives. If he had arrived a minute later Gaara would have been on a airship to Suna. "GAARA!!" he rushes to him and embraces him "Sasuke?" bystanders stop everything that they are doing to witness this special moment "Gaara, please don't leave... please don't live me..." It was as if time stopped . "I don't underst-"

"Gaara... I love you"

if I could freeze a moment in my mind

it'll be the second you touch your lips to mine

I'd like to stop the clock make time stand still

Coz baby this is just the way I always want to feel (repeat)

I that moment Gaara understood everything. In that moment Sasuke had overcome his fear of rejection. In that moment two hearts were united "I'm so sorry I should have told you, but I was so afraid" Two suffering hearts mended by time. Two suffering hearts united because of love "Its okay now. I'm glad you finally told me. You don't know how long I waited for this." Now they see that everything is alright, they understand the reason for each others thoughts and actions. Before, they where two teens anonymous to the social world. Unknowingly the entered each others hearts, changed each other for the best and later find a place in each others hearts

I don't know how or why,

I feel different in your eyes,

All I know is this happens every time

"Gaara the airship is waiting." Kankuro asked his brother. Asking him for his final decision. "Go ahead... Tell father that I want to stay in Konoha" never again will the two be parted never again will anything come between them "How long?" never... again "Permanently" No one could describe the happiness in Sasuke and Gaara's hearts. Maybe because they were all crying...

Coz there's something in the way

You look at me

It's as if my heart knows

You're the missing piece

You made me believe that there's nothing

In this world I can't be

I never know what you see but theirs something in the way

You look at me

With that Sasuke and Gaara headed back hand in hand "Sasuke does this mean that Gaara will become a Konoha-nin?" asked Kakashi "Hai". A smile from Kakashi-sensei, a nod from the other genins. Simple signs of approval, enough to encourage them to go on. They almost get separated but they braved the storm... In this world nothing is impossible. Two teenagers who feared nothing proved this theory. Now they walked hand in hand towards the new beginning of their lives.

The way you look at me

A/N: Finally! I've done it!!! This fic has been haunting me in my dreams!!! Now to start another song fic the song is "hands to heaven" by Christian Bautista!!! Look for him in Help please! Watch out for my next fic "Hands to heaven" it's the other version of this story. The story will take place in Konoha. In the story Gaara tells Sasuke that he loves him but he must leave. This time Gaara doesn't end up in Konoha... If you guys are interested in me making other pairings just e-mail me at .

By the way, if you read gensomaden saiyuki fanfiction here on look for snooperjs fic "Why can't I get free from this chains?" because I plan to make the sequel coz I promise you it's a true story... because I was there when it all happened. I will write what happened after that... I'm even going to put the e-mail address of the characters because I swear that is really a true story!!! I'm going to put the stuff that happened up to date. I bet you are wondering who I am there, then let me tell you... I am Son Goku. And I'm warning you as early as now, it doesn't have a happy ending. My title is going to be "Why are you lying?" I promise to get it out before August ends. (Today is August 9, 2004) It ain't gonna be pretty snooperj I promise you... Oh yeah... snooperj... he I mean she's Sanzo.. if you think that this true story is a Yaoi your wrong its Yuri. I already said all the spoilers on it so read it if you want to know the truth and I repeat this doesn't have a happy ending!!!


	2. Authore's Note

Hey everyone!

I've been tagged by a fellow author to do this~

So here's the thing:

The first TEN people to send me a PM with the subject: MEME DRABBLE get to request that I write a drabble of any character or pairing of their choosing in any anime (within reason, people, please. :) In return, they have to post this in their journal or account, regardless of their ability level. (If you absolutely can't write, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to offer drawings or icons or something instead.)

1. xbleedinglotusx (Kakashi/Sasuke Parental Fic)  
2. Talentless Freak (Gaara/Sasuke)  
3. dragongirl5k5 (Byakuya/Renji)  
4. KuroNite  
5. SilverCyanide (Yanagi/Marui –I think I'll take up the challenge ;) -  
6.  
7.  
8.  
9.  
10.

It might take a while but they will get done! I promise you that!

So I guess that's it!

Let the spam begin! 8DDD


End file.
